


Pet me more

by greyapplegeek



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-20
Updated: 2015-01-20
Packaged: 2018-03-08 10:23:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3205772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greyapplegeek/pseuds/greyapplegeek
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chanyeol can't sleep and asks an exhausted Jongdae for help. However, Chanyeol's methods of falling asleep are not really what Jongdae had in mind.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pet me more

It had been a long day of practice and the members were on their way back to their shared dorm. The time was well past midnight, and all of them were exhausted since it had been an even tougher practice than usual for their upcoming comeback. Well. _Almost_ all of them were exhausted.

Park Chanyeol, resident troublemaker, was still being his energetic self and was currently talking animatedly to Jongdae, who was sitting next to him in the vehicle heading for their dorm. Even though he was on the verge of falling asleep, Jongdae smiled and nodded in what he thought were the right places, not even knowing what Chanyeol was talking to him about in his struggle of staying awake. He enjoyed talking to the other, he really did, but he was just too tired to engage in any conversation at all, even when it was with one of the people he found it the easiest to talk with. All he knew was that Chanyeol looked really cute speaking to him about whatever it was, using his hands to emphasise something he said and accidentally hitting Kyungsoo (who was too tired to actually care) in the face lightly when they were getting out of the car. Well outside he slung his arm over Jongdae’s shoulders, and Jongdae spent the whole walk to their dorm leaning against Chanyeol, the taller having stopped talking and just smiled down at him instead. 

Upon reaching the dorm everyone went to get ready for bed, the two of them being no exception, so they told each other goodnight and went to their separate rooms.

 

——-

 

Being the last one to use the bathroom, Jongdae was also the last one to go to bed. Most of the members had probably already fallen asleep, and Jongdae was just about to do the same when someone barged into his room. Before he could even react that someone grabbed his hand and dragged him out to the living room. Jongdae blinked a few times, sleepiness was making his vision blurry, but when he recognised the figure in front of him he whispered:

“Chanyeol?”

He didn’t even have the energy to get mad at the younger. Actually he was more curious than anything, thinking that Chanyeol must have a good reason to drag him out of his room at such a late hour.

“I can’t fall asleep”, the taller said, and Jongdae must have given him an expression that said “yeah, and?” because he quickly added:  
“Could you help me?”

Jongdae sighed exasperatedly. 

“Look, can’t you ask someone else-“

“No, it won’t work with anyone else. Can you… please?”

Jongdae was still exhausted, but he felt a small tinge of curiosity at the fact that Chanyeol said that only _he_ could help him. And besides, he couldn’t really say no to Chanyeol’s pleading expression or, how he liked to call it, “the sad puppy face”. It looked really pitiful, Chanyeol’s usually smiling face definitely wasn’t made for expressing those kinds of emotions.

“Well, what do you think I can do to make you fall asleep then?”

The mentioned puppy brightened at those words and looked at the sofa behind them briefly and sat down, Jongdae following suit.

“I was thinking… You know, that one time when you petted my hair on stage? Could you… do that again?”

Jongdae gave the taller a puzzled (and slightly annoyed) expression. 

“Do you seriously think that’s gonna work?”

“I don’t know, but it’s calming and I think it’s the fact that I can’t seem to calm down that’s keeping me from falling asleep”, Chanyeol said, “…so it’s worth a try.”

Jongdae still gave him that exasperated look so the younger added:

“If it doesn’t work, I can take your breakfast duty tomorrow, okay?”

The thought of being able to sleep in the next morning was very appealing, and Chanyeol was looking at him expectantly with that dumb smile on his face so Jongdae couldn’t do anything else but give in.

“Fine. Should I just…?”

He reached up to lightly pet the side of the Chanyeol’s head and the taller nodded, urging him to continue. It felt a bit awkward, Jongdae thought. It was a thing he could do for fun on stage, but doing this by themselves in the privacy of their dorm was a higher level of intimacy than anything they’d done before.

He continued to softly stroke his hand over the side of the other’s head as if the younger was some sort of animal, sometimes burying his fingers in the surprisingly soft hair, and sometimes even continuing to run his hand down the taller’s neck. Chanyeol had closed his eyes and his huge smile had transformed into a softer, more pleasant expression. Jongdae soon found himself enjoying the moment himself, somehow. But just when Jongdae had gotten used to the strange action Chanyeol announced: “I’m going to lie down now.” 

That was fine with Jongdae, but he was unprepared for the fact that Chanyeol laid down his head _in his lap_. Jongdae felt his cheeks grow a bit warmer, but he still continued the petting motion, but using both of his hands now. He once again buried his fingers in the mop of hair in his lap, gently massaging the other’s scalp. At that Chanyeol let out a sigh of content that sounded suspiciously enough like a moan. Jongdae felt his head spin over the fact that it was _him_ , it was _his actions_ , that made Chanyeol sound like that. 

“You’re enjoying this, aren’t you?” he said with a slight teasing tone to his voice.

“It… feels… really good…” Chanyeol said from his place in the older’s lap, the words barely audible. But Jongdae was content with that answer and continued rubbing his fingers into the other’s head. He then softly stroked his hand behind Chanyeol’s ear, which made the other boy breathe out another audible sigh and Jongdae snickered.

“What are you, a dog or something?”

He received no answer from the younger, so he tried calling his name again, only to be answered by the steady rising and sinking of Chanyeol’s chest.

“You’ve seriously fallen asleep”, Jongdae stated flatly. He sighed exhaustedly. 

“You’re incredible”, he said in the same tone, but he couldn’t stop the smile that was playing on his lips. He tried to gently remove himself from under Chanyeol’s head, trying his best not to wake the other.

“I guess you’re sleeping on the sofa tonight because there’s no way I’m carrying your giant body back to bed”, he whispered, and looking at Chanyeol’s peaceful sleeping face with his lips still wearing a small smile, Jongdae felt a fondness of the other swelling up inside of him. He gently brushed Chanyeol’s fringe away from his face and softly placed his lips on the other boy’s forehead. After that he went back to his room with wobbly legs and a rapidly beating heart.

 

——-

 

Chanyeol woke up in the living room sofa with his blanket wrapped around him, he could’ve sworn he didn’t have it there last night. Jongdae must’ve brought him it after he’d fallen asleep.

At the thought of the older, Chanyeol’s brain started to replay the sensation of Jongdae kissing his forehead the previous night. He felt his face instantly heat up at the… memory? Chanyeol wasn’t sure if it was a dream or if it actually happened for real. His hands automatically found their way to his forehead, as if touching the place where he’d supposedly been pecked was a way to find it out. Chanyeol directed his hands to his eyes instead and rubbed them while yawning loudly. He decided to get up, since there was a pretty nice smell coming out of the kitchen. 

When he entered the kitchen he first saw Jongdae, who was currently making breakfast with his back turned to where Chanyeol was standing. There were three other people in there as well; Minseok, who sat at the dining table and was reading something, Jongin, whose upper body was sprawled along the table and who seemed to be half asleep, and Kyungsoo, who was helping with clearing out the dishwasher (which was probably his excuse for being in the kitchen and keeping an eye on Jongdae while he made food).

Chanyeol waved in greetings to Minseok and Kyungsoo, who had noticed him entering, and walked up to Jongdae and wrapped his arms around the shorter’s shoulders. Jongdae jumped a little in surprise but then looked down at Chanyeol who was cutely burying his face in the older’s shoulders. The action made Jongdae smile just a little.

“Good morning, Chanyeol.”

“‘Morning”, could be heard from where the taller’s face was buried. 

“Slept well?” Jongdae asked the younger and Chanyeol looked up, seeing the other wearing a smile on his pretty lips. 

“Yeah, because of you”, Chanyeol smiled back and before he could stop himself he leaned in to peck the older’s cheek. 

“Thank you, Jongdae.”

The shorter boy’s eyes noticeably widened and Chanyeol tried to calm down his own quickly beating heart when he saw that Jongdae’s face had taken a slightly pink colour. 

“N-no problem.”

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> inspired by [this cute gif](http://38.media.tumblr.com/629215484ed995bd274214e233ab2ad0/tumblr_nevpzdFjiS1rk5qdjo1_500.gif). thanks for reading! (edit: there is now a [sequel](http://archiveofourown.org/works/3608667))


End file.
